1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminaire fixture and in particular to a luminaire fixture for use with fluorescent lamps for providing illumination in a commercial setting, and more particularly to provide overhead light to shelves arranged in aisles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent lamps emit light in all directions. When attempting to direct light from a fluorescent lamp, a reflector is usually positioned about the lamp to reflect the light in a desired direction.
Many of the fluorescent light fixtures in the prior art provide light in a single direction. As such, these prior art apparatus include reflectors mounted partially about the fluorescent lamp. Such fixtures are not entirely appropriate for properly lighting shelves arranged in aisles in a commercial facility. For example, in grocery stores, the prior art light fixtures are unable to evenly light all of the shelves along an aisle.
Some of the fluorescent light fixtures set forth in the prior art are as follows:
Crabtree, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,576, discloses a lighting apparatus that uses less light sources to produce an equivalent illumination. The apparatus includes a reflector designed or shaped to reflect light from one light source to concentrate the reflection from the back and sides of that light source to give the appearance of the existence of a second light source in the apparatus.
Figueroa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,529, discloses a light reflector for use in a fluorescent lamp which includes an M-shaped reflector having a central V section and two wing sections angling out from the V section.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,033, discloses an adjustable reflector for a fluorescent light having a plurality of facets extending along the length of the reflector. The facets are hingedly joined together so that they may be oriented to a desired focusing relationship.
Brass, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,075, discloses a reflector for creating a torodial light pattern. The reflector has continuous flat facets shaped at a V above the light source and extending up and then around and down past the light source.
Cole, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,505, discloses a fluorescent light having multiple, vertically stacked fluorescent lights with a V-shaped reflectors extending along the side thereof for illuminating a ceiling.
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,168, discloses a fluorescent light having a reflector having an upper relatively strong-curved portion that passes into a lower less-curved portion. The lamp is placed within the upper strong-curved portion. The shape of the reflector provides uniform lighting and efficient lighting.
Spitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,954, discloses a fluorescent light having a reflector with multiple elongated strip-like planar mirror surfaces.
Spitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,883, discloses a fluorescent light having a reflector with multiple elongated strip-like planar mirror surfaces. The reflector above the light is in the shape of a shallow V that extends out a short distance beyond the light, the multiple surfaces then curving down around the light source. Note that columns 5 and 6 were missing from our copy of this patent.
Lasker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,143, discloses a reflector for a fluorescent light having a pair of vertically stacked light sources. An upper reflector system directs light originating with the lamp outwardly from the fixture in multiple directions.
Fabri, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,254, discloses a fluorescent light for use in a medical lighting system. The system includes a ceiling mounted light having a reading light, an examination light and an ambient light.
Figueroa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,030, discloses a fluorescent light having a reflector comprising a series of light reflected angled planar surfaces symmetrically joined to a central section. The sections are capable of directing light rays downwardly and uniformly in a more intense manner than previous fluorescent lights. The angled planar reflecting surfaces define a generally concave contour.
Hasegawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,553, discloses a fluorescent light having a reflector having an overall configuration of an M shape with outstanding wings attached to each end. The purpose of the reflector configuration is to obtain a uniform brightness on a transparent advertising surface.
None of these prior art patents, taken either singly or in combination, teach or suggest all of the elements and benefits of the luminaire fixture of the present invention.